The power of Change
by nivlac
Summary: Brandon is the lone wanderer from vault 101, and his dear friend Sarah Lyons has been captured by some strange cult in Japan that worships some kind of magical jewel. As it turns out, the cults leader has been searching for him because of the Jewel and is certain that he has it. When he falls into a well by accident trying to get away from her,things get stranger for him than ever.


**The first Inuyasha and fallout crossover on this site… ENJOY!**

Brandon the lone wanderer from vault 101, is currently laying on his crappy mattress in his crappy home in his crappy town of Megaton. But he was okay with his surroundings though they were certainly not as good as the vault dorms, but quite luxurious when compared to other homes in the wasteland. Brandon pulled up his pip-boy display and saw that he had overslept by about an hour. He quickly shot out of bed; this was the one day when he should NOT have overslept. Now Sarah was going to kill him! Brandon quickly went to the makeshift armory that was in the room next to his, and opened the door.

He was greeted with the sight of his winterized T-51b power armor that he got from a very dangerous simulation of Anchorage Alaska. Then his eyes wandered over to various weaponry that he had claimed from his adventures in the wasteland and occasionally in a spaceship. Brandon then looked to his right and saw his Chinese stealth armor folded on the shelf. He quickly ran over to it and slipped it on as fast as he could. After the suit was on, he proceeded to put on his T-51b power armor over his stealth suit.

Brandon had been tinkering with the two suits, trying to merge them and make the best of both worlds; being invisible, and being bulletproof. Then again, Brandon was 'almost' bulletproof thanks to that mutation that he got from Harold the talking tree. His skin had turned hard as bark, but thankfully his skin did not look like it.

Brandon then grabbed his gauss rifle that was leaning against the wall, and slung it over his back. He may not be packing as many weapons as usual today; but that was fine. Most raiders now a days just run as soon as they see him. Destroying several raider gangs and an army of power armored psychopaths almost all by yourself had influence on other would be brigands. Not to mention that he was famous for his exploits because of the disk jockey Three Dog spreading his legend over the radio.

After Brandon got ready he ran down the stairs and almost knocked Wadsworth over. The mister handy robot then said to him.

"Good morning sir, what can I do for you?"

"Tell me a joke Wadsworth." Brandon told the three eyed robot.

"I once visited a crematorium that gave discounts for burn victims." Wadsworth responded.

"Umm… how about another one?" Brandon asked his robotic butler.

"My humor emitter array requires recharging." Wadsworth flatly stated.

Brandon laughed and said.

"That was a good one! Wait… oh no… your actually serious about that aren't you?"

Wadsworth said nothing in reply.

"Whatever; Dog meat!" Brandon yelled for his companion.

He was greeted with the sight of man's best friend walking out from behind a chair. The ominous smell that emanated from it was too powerful to ignore.

"Wadsworth, it looks like you got another load of dog doo to clean up, so get on it." Brandon told the butler.

The robot sighed, but did as it was told. Brandon then opened the door to his home and urged dog meat to follow him. Now it was time to make his way to the citadel.

HALF A DAY LATER

He had hoped to show up at the citadel an hour early, but him oversleeping ruined that. Brandon walked down to the nearby dock that held the new and improved Brotherhood of Steel riverboat. Nadine had agreed that the Brotherhood could use the boat as long as they fixed it up and paid her caps. In a way, it was synergy.

Brandon gazed upon the now impressive looking boat. The rotting wood has seemed to have been replaced with a more durable kind of metal, as have the pegs on the weal that make the boat move. What was most impressive was the placement of two automated turrets on each section of the ship.

Brandon was wondering how on earth they connected several turrets to an old riverboat like that. He brushed that thought aside; this was rebuilt by the guys that got a giant robot that hates communism to work. The brotherhood ALWAYS finds a way to get the job done. Suddenly he felt something prodding him on the shoulder.

Brandon turned to see Sarah Lyons of the Lyons pride staring at him with a grin on her face. She was wearing her usual power armor without the helmet, but her hair wasn't done up in a ponytail as usual.

"Do you always have to wear your helmet? It's not like we are in a firefight right now idiot." She asked him.

"Well, obviously I wear it because I want to protect my handsome face from being shot. You don't seem to care about getting shot in the face, because when we ARE in a combat situation; you're not even wearing a helmet. In fact, I have never seen you wear a helmet in my life!" Brandon shot back.

"Sorry, but… handsome?" She said to him.

"Oh come on Sarah! Im at least an eight!" Brandon said trying to defend himself.

"Well I wouldn't know that dipshit. Ever since I met you I have never seen your face! Your always wearing your damn armor everywhere you go. How many people have even seen your face? Besides the people in the vault." She asked him.

"Well everyone in the Pitt saw my face when I pretended to be a slave so…" Brandon started.

"And besides the damn Pitt." Sarah cut him off.

"Oh that's easy then. Here is a short list of the amount of people who have seen my beautiful face! Ahem… umm… wait just give me a second… their names will come to me eventually…" Brandon said trying to think up some fake names to throw her off of his trail.

In all honesty he preferred to keep his face hidden; it added to his status as a badass. it also gave him a sense of safety when he was out in public. Even when he first left the vault he found an old hockey mask that was just lying nearby, and he wore that mask until he got his T-51b. As paranoid as Brandon was, it was understandable that he wanted to keep his face from the world. But it was true that a lucky few have seen his face.

"You see! Just take the helmet off already!" Sarah yelled at him.

"Not a chance!" Brandon yelled back.

"Whatever, this is for our own good Brandon." Sarah said making a gesture with her hand to something behind him.

"Our?" Brandon asked his friend.

Suddenly two large green arms wrapped around his torso and arms, effectively holding him in place.

"Sorry my friend but I too need to know what you look like." Fawkes said.

"No Fawkes! Not you too!" Brandon said to the sane super mutant.

"Yes, me too. Sarah! Quick, take off his helmet!" Fawkes yelled at the leader of Lyons pride.

"You got it, just hold him still. We both know that he has plenty of tricks up his sleeve." Sarah told Fawkes.

Brandon struggled against Fawkes, trying to find some way to break the hold, but to no avail. The super mutant was just too strong. Sarah then approached him and grasped the helmet, and with a strong tug the helmet came off to reveal a… a…

Another mask! The bastard came prepared. Sarah then tried to peel off the black mask of Brandon's stealth armor, but it didn't work. Fortunately for Brandon, Sarah did not know how to remove it, thus keeping his face still a secret! Brandon noticed that Fawkes had lessened his grasp on him, so he took this as a chance to escape.

Brandon ducked under Fawkes grasp, and then activated his stealth capabilities. Sarah and Fawkes looked dumbfounded.

"Brandon get back here! Im not done with you!" Sarah yelled out.

"Teehee!" He responded.

Suddenly Brandon reappeared in front of Sarah and grabbed his helmet from her hands. He slid the helmet on and pumped his fist in victory.

"I win again Sarah!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Grrr… one of these days…" Sarah growled out.

"Who knows Sarah? Maybe one of these days you will see my face. But today is not that day!" Brandon told her.

"I just don't know why you make it such a big deal. It's just a face Brandon." Sarah told her friend.

"That face just so happens to belong to me, and since its mine, I don't want to show it." Brandon responded.

"Anyway, Im glad you came to say goodbye, it means a lot to me." Sarah said to him.

"Hey, it's not like we're never going to see each other again Sarah, at the most, you should be gone for 10 months if you take the river boat." Brandon told her.

"What? That piece of crap? No way Brandon, Im taking a vertibird. So really I should be gone closer to a month or two."

"I thought that you were taking the boat Sarah. What happened?" He asked her

"I was never going to take that boat, so I don't know where you got the idea that I was leaving on it." Sarah said

"Well, I just kind of supposed it would be the boat you know, I totally forgot about the vertibird that you guys got from our little war with the enclave." Brandon told her.

"How could you forget something like that? You know what, never mind. Japan is really far away, and I got to get going soon. If our records are correct, then they have some pretty advanced technology over there. So me and some of the pride are going over there to scout it out. But since we have no idea what to expect, we are going to be packing a lot more firepower than usual." Sarah said

"I wish I could go with you, but there's a serial killer in megaton that I have to catch. The sick bastard cuts his victims stomachs open, and then strangles them with their intestines. He seems to only be targeting the members of the common house. Me and Lucas Simms have been looking into it over the last two weeks, and it looks like we finally have a lead." Brandon told her.

"Well when you take care of whoever doing all that shit, try to find a way to get over to Japan, we really could use you on the trip. You always seem to wriggle your way out of any situation." She said to him.

"Yeah, like how I got to keep my face a secret from you just now." Brandon responded.

"Yeah, like that." She said.

"I would also like to help you find this murderer my friend." Fawkes said to Brandon.

"Sure buddy, when we find this guy we might need some help restraining him." Brandon told his super mutant friend. "By the way, congrats on joining the brotherhood! Seriously, I never thought in a million years that the brotherhood of steel would even consider letting you join. I also heard that Rothchild is working on a large suit of power armor, Im guessing that it's for you?"

"Yes, it was unexpected that they would let one of their mortal enemies join them, but there are rumors that I have heard about concerning mutants in power armor. The enclave seemed to have done the same exact thing in the past with a fellow meta human by equipping him with power armor. I believe his name was… Frank… Horrigan." Fawkes said.

"Pffft, a super mutant named Frank? Really? That's a name that'll make me quiver in my power armored booties." Brandon said with sarcasm in his voice.

"I heard that when he was alive, he could kill a death claw with his bare hands." Fawkes said.

"Okay okay I get it, Franks a badass, whatever." Brandon said.

"alright Brandon, I have to go now, the vertibird is right there." Sarah said whilst pointing to the sky.

The vertibird hovered over the citadel for a second before it finally decided to land.

"Well, I better get in there; I'll see you two again in a month or two!" Sarah said.

Then out of nowhere, Sarah pulled Brandon into a hug. Brandon wasn't used to physical contact of this variety, and for some reason he felt some kind of weird burning in his chest. Sarah pulled away from the hug after 20 seconds, which, to Brandon, was a really long time to be awkwardly hugged.

"Whoa, um, that was unexpected." Brandon said.

"oh quit being such a baby, it's just a hug. Now I seriously have to get going, take care, and keep in contact over the HAM radio we got set up ok." Sarah told him.

Brandon smiled and said "You got it blonde, just make sure you don't get killed over there, lord knows what kind of mutants they have."

"You got it "Lone wanderer from vault 101" also known as the messiah of the wastes, the paragon, that one crazy kid from..." Sarah started.

"Please don't go into that, I literally have too many nicknames." Brandon said, cutting her off. "Bye Sarah."

"Bye Brandon." Sarah said waving goodbye to him.

After she went into the citadel, Brandon turned to Fawkes and said.

"alright Fawkes, lets head back to megaton; we have a mystery to solve!"

**1 month later…**

They had finally got him, the killer was completely unaware that Brandon had figured him out; and that Fawkes, Lucas, and Brandon were on their way to kill him. Who would have expected that Confessor Cromwell was the killer? He had figured out who he was targeting next; Moira Brown was to be the next victim. But why? Cromwell only seemed interested in the people that were living in the common house, so why target a business owner? No matter.

The trio were waiting around crater side supply, and they were going to break in if they heard a struggle. They didn't inform Moira of the impending danger, but that was because they wanted to catch Cromwell without anyone knowing about it. If the children of Atom were to hear that Cromwell was the killer, then they would either: deny it and try to justify Cromwell's actions, or leave megaton. Both of these options were unacceptable to Lucas Simms, who insisted that they keep this quiet. Better to think that Cromwell just 'vanished' rather than murdered by a super mutant, the town sheriff, and the hero of the wasteland.

Suddenly they heard a loud BANG followed by the sounds of two people fighting. It was time. Brandon gave Fawkes the signal, then the large mutant burst in the backdoor. He motioned for Lucas to kick in the front door, while Brandon himself was following his lead. Brandon pulled out the 'Destabilizer' and swept the room, Fawkes went into the backroom and climbed the stairs. There was another bang followed by a muffled scream, and Fawkes walked back down the stairs with confe… wait. That wasn't confessor Cromwell! It was the mercenary that Moira had hired!

"He had her strapped to the bed, and was about to gut her. I grabbed him before he could hurt her." Fawkes said.

"I can't believe that we blamed the wrong man, all the evidence pointed to Cromwell." Lucas said.

"Well we don't have to be exactly secretive when we kill this guy do we?" Brandon asked.

"No, we don't." Lucas answered. "Ill go upstairs and help Moira, you two do what you need to do."

With that Lucas made his way upstairs, and Fawkes and Brandon were left alone with the mercenary. Fawkes took the liberty to gag him so he couldn't yell. Brandon yanked out the gag, he wanted to know why he had been doing this.

"So, Im guessing that you had some reason to kill those people and try to kill your boss, so let's hear it." Brandon told him.

"I hate them, I hate them all, acting like life in these damn walls are safe. I was doing them a favor by keeping them on their toes, making them check their homes to make sure I wasn't there. The guys in the common house are a bunch of no name assholes that needed to be given a reality check. That no matter where they go, they are just going to end up dead. After I was going to kill Moira, I was going to break into your home and strangle that damned mutt of yours." The mercenary said. "That would have kept you on your toes for sure! Don't you see! I was helping them by improving their survival instincts! HAhahaha!"

This guy was insane, like a rabid dog, and in the wasteland, rabid dogs always got put down. Brandon started to raise his alien rifle.

"Yeah! Come on! You know you want to kill me; so do me like you did HUNDREDS of others! In a way, your just as sick as I am! Hahahaha! Arghhh…" The mercenary was cut off from his insane rant when Fawkes snapped his neck. His head rolled unnaturally and Fawkes looked Brandon right in the visor.

"He was a madman my friend, you're not 'sick' you are pure hearted. He surrendered to his dark side, while you just destroyed your own, so don't let his words bother you." Fawkes told him.

"Thanks buddy, let's go dump the trash outside of town." Brandon said.

Then they both exited crater side supply and approached the gate that led outside of megaton. After it opened, Fawkes lifted the body like a football, then threw it as far away as he could. Brandon couldn't see where the body landed as it was too dark to see anything. He decided that was good enough, and started small talking with Fawkes for a bit. After they were done talking, Brandon headed back to his home; his crappy mattress was calling his name.

He opened the door to his home, walked up the stairs, entered his room, then sat down on his chair. There was a HAM radio situated on his desk that he used to talk to Sarah while she was in Japan, apparently they have found sets of power armor that were way more advanced than what the enclave had. Along with several laser and plasma weaponry. Brandon tuned the radio to Sarah's frequency, but was surprised to hear someone else respond.

"Oh please god is there someone on this signal? Please respond we need help!" He said sounding horrified.

"Hello?" Brandon responded.

"Brandon? Thank god! There is some weird stuff going on over here, they took Sarah!" He said.

"Wait what!? Who took Sarah?" Brandon asked.

"Some damn crazy cult! I don't know what their deal is! At first they told us to hand 'it' over, and when we told them that we had no idea what they were talking about… Oh god they killed everyone! Im the only one that's left. And I have no idea what their gonna do to Sarah; I did hear them saying something about some magical well at a shrine though." He responded.

"How did you hear about the shrine?" Brandon asked.

"I snuck into the shrine, and heard one of the guys talking about it like it was a big deal! Their nuckin futs man! Please just come over here and help me please!" he pleaded.

"Ill find a way! Just calm down!" Brandon told him. "I might have an idea to get over there soon, so just hang on!"

"Ok, ok. Thanks man." He thanked him.

"Alright I got to go now." Brandon said while turning off his radio.

**MEANWHILE… IN JAPAN**

Michael let down the mic, and looked to his captors.

"Alright, I did it, he's coming, now please let me go!"

A shadowed figure looked at the American mongrel in disgust; betraying ones ally? That was shameful. Almost as shameful as having to learn English. She pulled up a pistol while in the dark and pointed it at his head.

"Of course." She said flatly before putting a bullet through his skull.

She then looked to the members of her little 'cult' and said.

"The next reincarnation of the Higurashi is coming to Japan to rescue his friend, when he approaches the shrine, he has to be subdued. We must extract the Shikon no Tama properly, else we risk shattering the jewel just like that wench Kagome did back in the feudal era." She told them.

"Hai!" they responded.

"Good, now someone get rid of the corpse before it starts to stink up the place." She ordered them.

If she was right, then the next incarnation of Kikyo would be male, and be living in America. The demon had been studying the pattern of the jewels incarnations and traced it to someone that was living in 2077. Kagome and Inuyasha may have kept the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls away from her back in those ancient days of medieval Japan, but this time it would be different. This time, SHE would rule the world with the jewels power! Nothing would be able to stop her.

**There we go! Now that Im done, tell me what you think, leave a review for me! **

**By the way, I have a good twist in the story coming and it has nothing to do with the she demon that shot that guy, it involves the well.**

**Try to guess who she is!**


End file.
